Towa (GxC)
Towa is one of the many beings that were transported to Azura's multiverse under the power of Diodora. Towa joined forces with Diodora in an attempt to overthrow her when she got enough power. Due to her being trained by Diodora who is much stronger than the primordials, Towa's strength grew immensely making her one of the 5 of Diodora's War Gods. She was defeated by Diodora after a tough fight when Towa she had enough strength to best the latter. She survived and spent the rest of her time in hiding and gathering her strength again. History (WIP) Divinity level Towa has a divinity level of 20,000,000,000 Appearance See picture Personality Like Mira, Towa thinks she is superior to every other being, and because of this, underestimates all of her opponents, calling them simple pests in her plan. She is cold and cruel, as shown by her attitude toward the apparent loss of Mira and her lack of consideration for how her magic will distort and ruin time. She enjoys brainwashing people, and does not hesitate to use the technology on anyone. She is extremely persistent in her goals, attempting to distort time even after many failed attempts, simply because of her belief that she is worthy enough to completely destroy the fabric of space and time, and completely alter history to her whim. Even so, Towa seems to draw the line at actually destroying the universe, which she views as a senseless endeavor, even teaming up with the second future warrior to keep Mira from destroying the universe. This may have also been out of a sense of self-preservation, however, as she seemed to believe she could not escape the blast. In Xenoverse, she is shown shocked that the Future Warrior was powerful enough to both defeat and destroy Mira's body in Age 774; upon discovering Mira's core had survived the destruction, however, she took it as a somewhat minor setback to their plans and proclaimed they would have their revenge once Mira was restored and further strengthened with more energy. She also admitted her strongly held belief that through Mira's power they will ultimately achieve their goals and their revenge; as she views Mira as her greatest creation. She chose Mira as her partner due to considering him as the true savior. Despite her faith in Mira's abilities, she seems to disapprove of him doing something as dramatic as his decision to challenge the Future Warrior to a duel, though Mira misinterprets this as being due to Towa fearing that he might lose. Towa also seems to rely on Mira's power; following his defeat at the hands of the Future Warrior, she chooses to retreat, knowing she had little hope of directly defeating the Warrior by herself. However, Towa is not above fighting against Mira, as when she discovers that he has overcome the limiters she set on him, she attempts to help the second Future Warrior stop him, though she does so in order to remove his core so she can fix him. In the end, she also considers Mira nothing but a failure for his actions against her. Though she is more than willing to brainwash others when necessary, in Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 she scoffs at Mira's suggestion to alter Turles and Lord Slug to make them more subservient like the Masked Saiyan. Towa decides not to bother with brainwashing them as they are already wreaking havoc throughout history well enough on their own. This shows that like her brother (when he convinced Babidi to turn Vegeta into a Majin to revive Majin Buu), she is perceptive enough to use those with evil hearts to accomplish her goals, though in her case she simply allows them to indulge themselves in seeking revenge on Goku for the purpose of wreaking havoc. Towa also chooses not to brainwash Cooler for the same reasons and Cooler himself even suggests that the reason he was assisting his brother against Goku was to repay her for transporting him to the Battle on Planet Namek in Age 762 allowing him to take revenge on Super Saiyan Goku. Towa is also shown to be willing to go as far as deceiving God of Destruction Beerus by pretending to be Chronoa and her acting was so convincing that she managed to fool both Beerus and Whis, causing them to leave Age 779 during Frieza's revenge without them realizing her deception until they arrived in Age 852, preventing Whis from assisting Goku and his friends. However unlike Mira, Towa is shown to be fearful of Beerus' power, as she acts fearful if she confronts Beerus in battle in Xenoverse 2 and flees when she spots him in Dragon Ball Fusions, showing that while she is willing to deceive him in order to carry out her plans, she is not foolish enough to confront the God of Destruction herself. It is also revealed during The Masked Saiyan Saga that Towa's main reason for wanting to unite Demon Realm with the rest of the universe is create what she poetically refers to as a garden of evil full of rage and pain the very thought of which she describes as beautiful, demonstrating Towa is sadist at heart, a trait befitting her demonic nature and origins. Her sadistic nature is also shown when she mockingly tells Xeno Trunks that she saved Bardock from death, in order to taunt Xeno Trunks's about him wanting to save Future Gohan from his death in Age 780, taking pleasure in Xeno Trunks's reaction to her words. It is also shown that Towa puts too much faith in her own genius as she is surprised by the Future Warriors, Xeno Bardock, and Mira when their power exceed even her calculations. While Towa is shown to think highly of Mira (choosing to have a relationship and creating a child made from their cells), she becomes disgusted with herself when he is captured and sealed by Xeno Bardock, though she later decides to free him using Tokitoki's Egg, which ironically leads to her downfall. She was also genuinely surprised by both Mira's change in personality following his battle with Xeno Bardock, as well as his subsequent betrayal causing her to curse him as she is absorbed by calling him a failure. In the Warrior of the Demon World Saga, she is shown to be willing to risk destroying history itself in order to bypass the barrier around the Time Nest to access the Time Vault by killing Shenron in Age 850 just to confirm the Toki Toki City Hero's mask she used to brainwash them is inside the Time Vault. Though this is apparently due to her using her enemies' ability to correct history successfully to her advantage again, showing she is a master of manipulation and skilled actress as her actions kept her enemies guessing to the point they never suspected her main goal was to steal Tokitoki's Egg as her all efforts to replicate it artificially had failed. Her plan would have likely been successful were it not for Mira's betrayal and the second Future Warrior's persistence. However, despite her evil nature, Towa cares greatly for her elder brother Dabura and it is implied her focus on altering history involving Goku and the Z Fighters is mainly due to holding them responsible as Goku and Majin Vegeta's fight freed Innocent Buu resulting in Dabura's death. However as her enemies within the Time Patrol were apparently aware of this fact (or at least suspected that was the case), Towa herself was cautious not to alter that point in history as it was too obvious point for her to alter and Chronoa likely kept an eye on that point in history. Additionally, she also likely realized any alterations would be fixed so she would have to go about it in a way that would not alert the Time Patrol. This opportunity finally presented itself during her infiltration of the Time Vault. Before revealing herself, Towa secretly used the Time Scroll for Age 774 and altered the period of her brother's death so he survived, before covering her tracks leaving the Time Patrol and Chronoa unaware of her actions until Dabura sought revenge on the Time Patrol for its role in his sister's downfall in the Infinite History Saga. This might explain why Towa risked potentially destroying history as her the love for her brother may have made her more willing to risk it as the desire to save a loved one is irrational and shows the lengths Towa is willing to go to undo her brother's death. It is also implied by her taunts to Xeno Trunks about wanting to save someone destined to die as while she was doing it to torment him, she herself likely felt the same way in the case of her brother and likely understood from experience how painful it is thus could recognized such pain in others though Towa herself has no empathy for her enemies. This is in ironic contrast to her demonic evil nature and shows that unlike other evil villains such as Frieza, she actually has a heart and cares about her brother whom is also known to possess some positive traits (such as loyalty and caring for his sister) despite his own evil nature. Some members of the Time Patrol have begrudgingly noted that were it not for her evil nature and criminal actions, Towa herself would make an ideal Time Patroller due to her knowledge of history and scientific genius when it comes to matters involving time and space showing that even her enemies recognize and respect her understanding of timespace and history, despite all the trouble she has caused them. In Dragon Ball Fusions, Towa apparently holds a grudge towards Xeno Trunks for his work in foiling her schemes as a Time Patroller, a grudge which extends to his younger main timeline counterpart she encounters within the Timespace Rift. However ironically Kid Trunks finds Towa extremely attractive and is initially unaware of her evil nature or history with his Time Patroller counterpart, causing Towa to take advantage of the situation with the Timespace Rift and Broly's rampage in Area 4F by manipulating Tekka's Team into believing she and Mira are allies even agreeing to help them deal with Broly only for Towa to double-cross them and transform Broly into Great Ape Broly using Blutz Waves. Unfortunately Tekka's Team manage to defeat Great Ape Broly and though Great Ape Broly revives, he is soundly defeated by the God of Destruction Beerus who's appears alongside Adult Goku saves Tekka's Team and forces the Time Breakers to flee the scene to avoid Beerus' wrath. However Towa manages to find and take control of Broly as well as learn about Bulma's development of the Metamo-Rings and EX-Fusion which gives her the idea to force a mind controlled Broly and Adult Goku to fuse into Karoly however he is too powerful for her to control. To add further insult, Adult Goku reveals to Towa he allowed her to control him so he could try EX-Fusion with Broly which would normally be impossible given Broly's pathological hatred of Goku. After Tekka and Pinich's EX-Fusion defeats Celluza, Towa and Mira are less antagonistic towards Tekka's Team and can eventually be recruited and end up assisting her research into the power of Saiyans and Androids directly through EX-Fusion with Gine and Arale Norimaki. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-A Name: Towa, One of the 5 War Gods Origin: God Genesis/Genesis x Crisis Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Demon Goddess, War God Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Hellfire Manipulation, God Magic, Magic (Due to her godhood, she has complete control over magical forces that surpass the level of mages), Divinity Energy, Mentifery (Being a goddess, she has the ability to make her thoughts become a reality), Life Manipulation (Being a goddess, she has complete control over the life forces of others), Soul Manipulation (She can create, alter, and destroy souls), Creation (Can easily create things with mere will and thoughts), Non-Physical Interaction, Elemental Manipulation (Towa can control earth, fire, air, water, ice, earth, magma, and electricity almost without limit), Flight, Matter Manipulation (Quantum level), Dream Manipulation (She can manipulate dream realms in it's entirety. Being able to even kill beings there), Power Nullification (She can easily nullify the powers of lesser beings even if they have resistance), Curse Manipulation (She can inflict lesser beings with a curse of any kind of her imagination and choosing), Power Bestowal, Mind Manipulation (Like all gods, demons, and archangels, Towa can alter minds to whatever degree. However this is limited to lesser beings except the ability to create illusions in the minds of others), Biological Manipulation, Astral Manipulation (She has complete control over astral realms), Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3, and 10), Telekinesis, Law Manipulation (Being a goddess, she can change laws, destroy laws, and create laws unless it goes again the will of a higher being), Conceptual Manipulation (She can change, create, or destroy concepts), Space-Time Manipulation (Type 2. She can change the entire space time continuum of universes and even a multiverse), Time Manipulation (She can rewind time, stop time, and go forward in time as much as she wants), Dimensional Travel (She can travel throughout dimensions by creating rifts in reality, teleporting, or creating portals), Energy Manipulation, Forcefield Creation (She can create barriers out of almost anything she wants. From Hellfire, elemental, existence erasure, dimensional to pure telekinetic), Attack Reflection, Creation, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Fate Manipulation (Lesser beings), Probability Manipulation, Existence Erasure (She can erase beings from existence with her thoughts. For more powerful beings she has abilities that erase them from existence), Void Manipulation (Has control over primordial nothingness that fills the void), Healing (She can heal injuries of even lost limbs to others), Weapon Mastery, Master Hand-To-Hand Combatant, Cosmic Awareness (Can sense beings from beyond the universe she is currently in), Acausality (Type 4), Regeneration (High-Godly) Resistance to Reality Warping (Due to her complex nature, she is highly resistant to the effects of reality warping unless a higher being decrees it), Matter Manipulation (High resistance, unless a by a higher being), Time Manipulation (Due to her complex nature, stopping time does not make her immobile. She is not affected by the effects of the past and future), Power Nullification (In order for someone to be able to nullify her powers, they would have to be infinitely superior to her), Mind Manipulation (She is resistant to all forms of mind manipulation) Attack Potency: Multiverse level+ (Far stronger than gods such as Zeus, Hera, and Odin. Overpowered Azura in an encounter) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Comparable to Azura) Lifting Strength: Universal Striking Strength: Multiversal+ Durability: Multiverse level+ Stamina: Godlike. Like all gods, angels, and demons, she can fight for eternity until she is knocked out or killed Range: Multiversal+ Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius (Constructed Mira by blending together the DNA of various species and fighters in the universe) Weaknesses: Divine weapons such as Gungnir and The Spear of Longinus can kill or severely injure her. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Gods Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Tier 2 Category:Reality Warpers Category:Goddesses Category:Flight Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Soul Users Category:Immortals Category:Magic Users Category:Elemental Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Light Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Dream Users Category:Biological Manipulation Users Category:Curse Users Category:Mind Users Category:Combat Gods Category:Fire Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Life Users Category:Death Users Category:Water Users Category:Earth Users Category:Creation Users Category:Matter Users Category:Aura Users Category:Accelerated Development Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Space-Time Users Category:Void Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Law Users Category:Fate Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Probability Users Category:Energy Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Concept Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Astral Users Category:Biology Users Category:Leaders